batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Pain!
Tales of the Teen Titans! is the sixty-eighth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: March 17, 2012 Teaser: Green Arrow (in his new costume debut and goatee) challenges Merlyn in another archery contest, as Merlyn is cheating, Batman intervenes. Main Plot: Batman has the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Speedy) teach Blue Beetle a lesson to help others without his pride and arrogance of his video game, as they work with the Justice League International to fight the Royal Flush Gang in Roulette's tournament. Meanwhile, the Justice League Europe follow the trail of Kobra into Opal City! But the stars of this shining metropolis have been darkened by a deed so vile, it's a new low for the global terrorist. Meanwhile, Kobra warriors have been turning up dead. Is Jason Burr a lone serpent now, or is there a greater plan at work? Trivia: *Blue Beetle's video game has ??? Levels and the bosses are ??? *Flash and Elongated Man are revealed to have been tasked by Batman to teach Captain Atom a lesson in humility. *It is revealed that Courtney Whitmore took the Star-Spangled Staff and suit as payback against Pat Dugan, her stepdad for marrying her mother, that's where she met Blue Beetle at the battle with Mantis in Cry Freedom Fighters! during the Election Day Patriotic March, then Pat decided to keep an eye on her and protect her by donning a new S.T.R.I.P.E. armor, after learning from him that Sylvester died going after the Dragon King, and his daughter, Shiv when he was stopping a plot concerning ???, Sylvester ??? Booster tells Jaime to relate with his backstory with Courtney's. Quotes: *Starman: (about Captain Atom's motto) I know your motto "Be a hero by remembering you're not" means ???, who would leave someone so arrogant, self-serving, and cocky in charge of a league? - *Starman: (to Captain Atom about how ordinary heroes took out powerful villains) There are heroes, Nate, that can stand their own against powerful villains, Nightwing, once Robin ???, Batgirl ???, Green Arrow and Speedy ???, Wildcat ???, Katana ???, the Question ???, Adam Strange ???, Huntress ???, Bronze Tiger ???, the Challengers of the Unknown ???, Doctor Mid-Nite ???, Space Ranger ???, Ted Kord ???, Vigilante ???, Mr. Terrific ???, Sandman ???, Rip Hunter ???, the Inferior Five ???, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E.S. ???, Crimson Avenger ??? and most of all, Batman ???, just because these heroes don't have powers, doesn't mean they're weak, you can always count on crossbows, arrows, swords, fists, and other type against any powerful villain! You Nathaniel Adam are ??? Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow/Guy Gardner *??? as Merlyn *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Zach Shada as Aqualad *Lacey Chalbert as Wonder Girl *Jason Marsden as Speedy/Paco *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Alanna Ubach as Brenda Velchio/Milagro Reyes *Carlos Alazraquoi as Alberto Reyes *Maria Canals Barrerra as Bianca Reyes *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Josh Keaton as Animal Man *Scott Menville as Element Man *Jeff Bennett as Starman *Laura Bailey as Roulette *Corey Burton as King *Tara Strong as Queen *Jeff Bennett as Jack *Kevin Schon as Ace *Ariel Winter as Ten *Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Category:Episodes